Gohan y sus aventuras en la escuela-Reescritura-
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: Una historia en el que relata la vida de gohan al haberse inscrito en orange star high school mucho antes que la serie, él tendrá que librar con sus nuevos y viejos amigos mientras trata de no revelar su identidad como el verdadero vencedor de los juegos de cell.


**Hola los saluda su amigo DARK-ZERO-0000, quizás sepan o no pero esto es una reescritura de ``Gohan y sus aventuras en la escuela´´.**

**Este era mi primera historia que alguna vez hice y decidí reescribirla con el conocimiento que he adquirido en este tiempo como escritor. [Aunque no es mucho. XD]**

**Ni DB/DBZ/DBGT me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar**

"_hola_" **pensar**

"**hola**" **nombre de un ataque**

**-o-**

Era un día soleado y bonito en la residencia Son, dentro de la única case de todo el lugar se encontraba un muchacho de no más de 13 años, él tenía el pelo negro y de punta con tres mechones en forma de punta y dos mechones que cubren su frente, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo.

Él llevaba un gi de color naranja junto con una cinta azul rey de karate atada en su cintura y un par de botas de combate.

Gohan el nombre del chico, se encontraba en su escritorio y en una silla mientras estudiaba un libro que su madre chichi le había dado, él estaba un poco aburrido porque quería salir pero hacer enojar a su madre no era una buena idea, de hecho desde que goku había muerto, ella no le dejaba salir muy seguido.

"_padre_" pensó el pelinegro al dejar su lápiz en el escritorio y mirar al techo de la habitación con nostalgia, él extrañaba mucho a su papá desde aquel día.

Recordó lo que había sucedido hace 3 años atrás, hace 3 años que los juegos de cell habían tomado lugar en la tierra, ese fatídico día en el que el héroe más grande de la tierra se había sacrificado para salvar a el mundo de una destrucción segura por un monstruo tan terrible, lamentable mente ese monstruo había sobrevivido y más fuerte que nunca, tuvo que depender de Son Gohan junto con una ayuda se los demás guerreros z para poner fin a la abominación conocido como cell.

Después de que el monstruo había sido destruido, el héroe fallecido conocido como Son Goku decidió quedarse en el otro mundo alegando que él era la culpa de todas las amenazas que llegaban a la tierra, después de eso todo regreso a la normalidad… Bueno, lo más normal que podría ser.

"¡gohan!" grito una vos femenina un poco mayor interrumpiendo los recuerdos del pelinegro.

"que pasa mamá?" pregunto gohan a su madre mientras quitaba la mirada del cielo y se levanto de su asiento.

"ven aquí ahora mismo jovencito" le dijo chichi desde la cocina con una voz un poco enojada.

"estoy en mi camino" sin dudarlo dos veces el joven respondió al salir de su habitación y bajar por las escaleras hacia el primer piso de la casa.

"_mama se oye muy enojada_" pensó al bajar por las escaleras y después entrar a la cocina pasando por la sala.

Al llegar pudo ver a su madre con cara de enojo en su rostro, quien pensaría que esta señora podría hacer que las dos personas más fuertes del universo sucumbieran ante su ira y su sartén para cocinar.

Hablando del sartén, gohan estaba aliviado que no lo veía en cualquier lugar que buscara, él aun recordaba ese fatídico día en el que recibió su primer castigo con el sartén…

**Escena retrospectiva.**

Gohan estaba tranquilo estudiando como siempre lo hacía después de haber destruido a cell hace un año, su madre estaba embarazada y gohan feliz de que pronto tendría a un hermanito, lamentable mente para gohan hoy era el día que nunca olvidaría no porque iría a nacer su hermano, para que eso sucediera aun faltaba 2 meses, hoy era el día que nunca olvidaría sino porque en estos días chichi andaba con un humor de los mil demonios.

El demi sayajin habia estado trabajando como loco y estaba harto por decirlo menos, a él le gustaba estudiar pero de vez en cuando le gustaría divertirse aunque sea un poco, así que abrió la ventana y después saltar por ella aterrizando a la perfección en el césped del monte paoz.

"_creo que iré a ver al señor picoolo, hace tiempo que no lo veo_" pensó y era cierto después de los juegos de cell, picoolo se quedo con dende para enseñarle como ser guardián de la tierra.

Gohan soltó una risita al pensar como dende le iría con picoolo, el namek fue su maestro después de todo y savia mejor que nadie lo frió y cruel que era.

"_Pobre dende a de estar pasándola muy mal_" pensó con diversión, él estaba a punto de despegar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"adonde crees que vas jovencito?" dijo una voz con enojo, gohan estaba sudando balas al escuchar esa voz, él reconocía esa voz en cualquier parte del universo, la voz de su madre.

"_estoy muerto_" pensó en pánico. "m-mamá y-yo solo quería v-ver el p-paisaje eso es todo" tartamudeo con miedo al verla parada en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

"en serio?" le pregunto chichi, era obvio para ella que estaba mintiendo eso solo la hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba, "_seguramente quiere ir a ver al monstruo verde_" pensó con amargura, mientras recordaba a un cierto namek.

"s-si" respondió el pelinegro al tragar un poco ya que no creía que su madre le creyera lo que dijo.

"¡no me mientas Son Gohan, de seguro ibas a ver al monstruo verde ese!" le grito chichi al demi sayajin delante de ella.

gohan estaba literal mente contra la pared, tratar de engañar a su madre era una mala idea y más aun en estos tiempos.

"no s-solo q-quería ver el paisaje t-te lo juro-o" respondió gohan con el mismo tartamudeo, ver la cara de su madre le decía que no le creía nada esto solo asusto mas a gohan.

"enserio…" respondió chichi con una sonrisa y esto solo tomo por sorpresa a gohan, él pensó que ella le creía pero todo eso cambio cuando chichi continuo "como no quieres decirme la verdad entonces te castigare" le dijo con su sonrisa ahora espeluznante.

De la nada saco un sartén y gohan se quedo en completo shock al ver el famoso sartén de la fatalidad, él había sido testigo de lo que el sartén hacía a su padre y estaba seguro de que lo mismo le pasaría a él.

"_estoy muerto_" pensó en lo que recibía su primera paliza por el sartén.

**Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**

Ahora que lo recordaba su hermanito goten de 2 años no lo podía ver por ningún lado, porque podría ser eso?.

"jovencito me puedes explicar lo que paso?" chichi le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, gohan se volvió a su madre con cara de confusión.

"_que paso?_" pensó que pasaría? había pasado algo?, "de que hablas mamá?" pregunto aun muy confundido.

"se suponía que irías a recoger a goten de la casa de bulma, como se te pudo olvidar?" grito chichi, gohan se estremeció al escuchar eso.

Era cierto, como podía olvidar ese detalle con razón chichi estaba tan enojada, sin pensarlo dos veces se dio vuelta y corrió afuera de la residencia Son para despegar a Corp. Capsula.

"¡voy por goten mamá!" le grito mientras salía por la puerta, chichi estaba perpleja porque la dejo con su rabieta sola.

Ella parpadeo confundida y un poco enojada, pero después se calmo y dejo que una sonrisa remplazara su enojo.

"_bueno es el hijo de su padre después de todo_" se rió al pensar en eso.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan**

Gohan volaba por la montaña del monte paoz, él giraba en círculos y hacia una que otro voltereta, se sentía increíblemente feliz volar por los por los cielos mientras el aire fresco golpeaba su rostro y hacer que su pelo se ondulara al ritmo del viento.

Para él volar era una de las cosas más grandiosas que se podrían hacer, sentir como el viento golpeaba tu rostro junto con la sensación de sentir como algo te impulsaba por el aire era algo completamente relajante y divertido.

"_creo que tomare esta oportunidad para visitar a los chicos_" pensó al seguir volando a la casa de bulma.

Hacía tiempo que él no los veía ya que su madre lo sumergió en el estudio y no le permitió salir, de hecho esta pequeña salida podría ser una buena oportunidad para visitar a sus amigos y ver como la han pasado.

"_solo espero que a mama no se enoje_" penco con miedo al recordar el carácter de ella.

Con eso en mente salió volando a toda velocidad a la Corp. Capsula y recoger a su hermano antes de ir a visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de pelea y amigos.

**-o-**

**En Corp. Capsula.**

Bulma estaba trabajando en una máquina del tiempo, después de que los juegos de cell habían tomado lugar y haber conocido a su hijo del futuro, ella se pregunto si podía hacer una máquina del tiempo como la que mirai trunk tenia.

"_por supuesto que puedo, después de todo yo la invente_" pensó con una sonrisa, era cierto bueno no tan cierto ella la creo pero no era ella era su otra yo del futuro.

Con eso en mente se puso a trabajar y estaba tan concentrada poniendo una pieza importante en la maquina cuando…

¡**Booooommm!...** Salto al escuchar el ruido y el temblor que le siguió, normalmente se pondría a trabajar después de eso pensando que era vegeta como siempre pero al recordar que tenia a dos niños muy traviesos, salió corriendo a toda velocidad a donde el ruido venia.

"¡maldita sea, como pude pensar que dejarlos solos era una buena idea!" se grito mientras corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo, ella solo esperaba que los niños estarían bien.

"_son sayajin, que les podría pasar?_" pensó, era cierto aunque no eran inmortales era muy poco probable de que se lastimen gravemente.

Al llegar a donde se origino el ruido se quedo en shock, allí estaban los dos sentados en el sofá como angelitos sus sonrisas en sus rostros infantiles viendo la tele… o lo que quedaba de ella.

La tele estaba destrozada con un gran agujero se veía en medio de la pantalla quemada, bulma miro la escena en shock luego su cara se puso enojada mirando a los dos niños enfrente de ella.

"trunks que paso a la tele?" pregunto con cara de enojo pero con voz serena, ella no era como chichi en el carácter eso era seguro, de hecho ella no creía que alguien fuera como chichi.

Trunks miro a su madre luego a goten de goten a su madre, "él fue" dijo señalando a goten que tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo igual que el héroe fallecido siempre llevaba.

"que paso?" le volvió a preguntar a trunks mirando al niño que era un retrato vivo de goku.

"bueno yo estaba enseñando a goten lo que papa me enseño y goten trato de hacer lo mismo pero…" dijo mientras recordaba lo que sucedió…

**Escena retrospectiva.**

Truks y su amigo goten estaban viendo la tele aburridos, ellos normalmente irían a molestar a su padre o su mamá pero no podían porque estaban aquí viendo la tele o más específico, trunks era el aburrido y goten en cambio estaba con su típica sonrisa viéndola.

"goten que tal si te enseño un truco increíble que papa me enseño?" pregunto trunks a su amigo al recordar algo que su padre le había ensañado en uno de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

"¡sí!, me gustan los trucos" dijo entusiasmado el niño de dos años, él podría ser un niño pequeño pero al tener una madre como chichi era de esperar que pudiera hablar a la perfección.

"ok, mira esto" trunks dijo mientras ponía las manos enfrente de él y apareció una esfera de luz en sus manos,

goten estaba muy asombrado por lo que vio, él había visto a su hermano mayor hacer lo mismo hace mucho tiempo pero no de tan cercas.

"wow, ¡quiero intentar!" grito mientras hacía lo mismo que hizo su amigo, pero tardo más para que la esfera apareciera y cuando lo hizo era más pequeña que la de trunks.

"vez goten, no es grandioso?" le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa el niño de pelo lila.

De repente la esfera se movía como loca en las manos de goten asiendo que el niño se asuste y la dejara ir, esto solo ocasiono que la esfera viajara directamente a la tele y estrellarse en ella creando un gran** ¡****Boooom!…**

**Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**

"… y eso fue lo que paso" termino trunk de contar lo que había pasado.

bulma los miro en shock pero luego regreso con esa mirada enojada y ahora dirigida a un cierto príncipe que entrenaba en una maquina de gravedad.

"_vegeta, eres hombre muerto_" pensó con enojo al pensar en él.

Ella estaba a punto de ir a hablar con vegeta cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

"quien podrá ser?" se pregunto al cambiar su cara de enojo por una confundida, ella no había programado una cita de trabajo ni nada por el estilo.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió ver quién era, lo de vegeta y los niños tendría que esperar además no es como si esto fuera la primera vez.

**-o-**

**Con Gohan.**

Gohan volaba por todo lo alto del cielo disfrutando de el viento contra su cara, actual mente se dirigía a Corp. Capsula para recoger a su hermanito goten, su mama había visitado a bulma en uno de sus días a la ciudad dejando a goten porque el niño se puso a llorar porque quería jugar con trunks, el demi sayajin no savia porque chichi iría a la ciudad, tal vez ella fue de compras?.

"_no, no creo que mama iría de compras podía habérmelo pedido_" pensó, se le hacía raro que su mama iría sola con goten el niño a pesar de ser de tan solo dos años era una caja de problemas al igual que su amigo trunks de tres años, esos chicos siempre causaban problemas al joven adolecente y juntos…

"_no quiero ni pensar en ello_" gohan se estremeció al pensar en los dos semi sayajin juntos era espeluznante y gohan no quería ni imaginarlo.

Al poner atención de nuevo pudo ver la ciudad de west city cede de la más grande empresa del mundo la capsula corp, a lo lejos pudo ver el edificio era fácil de ver al ser muy grande y de color amarillo en forma de domo.

Gohan se dirigió a la entrada aterrizando en el césped, no tenia que preocuparse de las personas viéndolo bajar del cielo ya que la gente de ciudad west estaba acostumbrado a robots volando por Corp. Capsula les parecía normal ver a gente bajar del cielo pensando que eran robots como los otros.

Gohan se dirigió a la puerta tocando el timbre espero y no habría nadie volvió a tocar, el savia que estaban en casa gracias a sus sentidos ki, él se quedo esperando hasta que abrieran la puerta.

"hola gohan, vienes por goten?" pregunto la peliazul mirando al abrir la puerta y mirar al chico enfrente de ella quien solo se rascando se la cabeza y dando su famosa hijo sonrisa.

Bulma lo miro recordando aquel día que lo conoció el niño tímido y pequeño se había convertido en un adolescente de 13 años, tenía el mismo pelo que cuando fueron los juegos de cell pero ahora era tan alto como ella, llevaba su gi al igual que el de su padre, las pocas veces que la visitaba lo vería con su gi morado pero hoy estaba en este.

"si bulma mama está muy preocupada y me mando a recogerlo" contesto el demi sayajin al sonreírle.

"está bien, ven por aquí" dijo bulma mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigió a donde los niños estaban, gohan la siguió contemplando lo grande que era la casa de bulma el ya ha estado aquí pero siempre que venía le asombraba.

Llegaron a la sala allí estaban goten y trunks con las mismas sonrisas en sus rostros, al ver a gohan aparecer con bulma su sonrisa creció aun mas.

"¡gohan!" gritaron los dos juntos corriendo al demi sayajin derribándolo al suelo, bulma solo mira lo escena con diversión.

"hola chicos" dijo gohan riendo acariciando la cabeza de su hermano y su amigo antes de salir de sus garras después de que lo abrazaron.

"me gustaría quedarme a jugar pero yo y goten nos tenemos que ir" le dijo a trunks quien solo lo miro con decepción y bajo la cabeza al mirando al suelo.

"no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana vendremos a jugar" le dijo a trunks acariciando su cabeza, trunks inmediatamente lo miro y sonrió.

"está bien" contesto al sonreírle y esperar que ya fuera mañana.

"bueno bulma, nos vamos antes que mama se enoje" dijo gohan mientras tomaba a goten y se dirigía a la puerta.

"ok gohan y no olvides la promesa que le asistes a trunks" grito mientras lo veía alejarse.

Gohan y goten salieron de la Corp. Capsula y el demi sayajin decidió viajar en la nube nibu ya que era una manera más cómoda para viajar con goten con él.

"gohan, donde vamos" pregunto goten quien se encontraba en el regazo de su hermano mayor.

"vamos a visitar al señor picoolo y a krillin" contesto gohan y ocasionar que los ojos de goten se iluminaran.

"¡sí! vamos a visitar a marron" grito en niño feliz por esto, gohan se rio del entusiasmo de su hermanito antes de darle señales a la nube para que volara más rápido y hacia el mirador.

Al estar cercas del mirador goten se quedo asombrado, él nunca antes había venido y al ver lo alto que estaba se emociono normalmente un niño se asustaría pero él no era un niño ordinario.

gohan vio a su hermano que miraba la torre con total asombro, él no pudo evitar sonreírle y después acelerar mas la nube para que llegara hasta arriba donde estaba el mirador.

Al llegar gohan bajo de la nube con goten en sus brazos antes de escuchar pasos que se le acercaban, al darse vuelta pudo ver a picoolo y dende quienes se acercaban a ellos, picoolo se veía exactamente igual que en los juegos de cell pero dende era otra cosa, ahora era más alto no tan alto como él pero si más alto.

"hola señor picolo, dende" dijo gohan con su sonrisa en su rostro, picoolo solo gruño un saludo mientras dende fue a saludarlo.

"hola gohan tanto tiempo sin verte, mira que grande estas y… no es tu hermano?" pregunto dende al notar al niño en los brazos de gohan, él era el guardián de la tierra y por eso tenía que saber de las personas que mueren y nacen.

"si este es goten, saluda goten" dijo gohan mientras le mostraba el niño, la sonrisa del niño nunca bajo en cambio creció más al ver dos seres verdes.

"wow, mi hermano conoce gente verde" dijo el niño, gohan y dende se rieron pero picoolo solo dio otro gruñido.

"en fin que has hecho gohan, la madre tuya no te deja en paz?" pregunto el namek gruñón pero él sabía la respuesta.

"jajajaja… pues, jajajaja" gohan no hallaba las palabras correctas, era cierto no lo dejaba en paz siempre lo tenía trabajando en sus estudio pero no quería decir eso a su madre.

"bueno solo viene a visitarlos y que goten conociera eso es todo" dijo gohan tratando de salir del tema.

"como digas muchacho" dijo picolo con una sonrisa, él sabía lo que gohan estaba pensando.

Después de eso le enseño a goten el lugar todo lo que podía porque era enorme goten estaba más que feliz de ver este nuevo lugar, de seguro trunks estará celoso al enterarse de esto.

Después de haberle enseñando se dispuso a marcharse a kame house no sin antes despedirse de picoolo y dende.

"adiós señor picolo, adiós dende" grito mientras se subió a la nube nibu y se marcho.

"ahora a kame house" dijo gohan a goten, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto al monje durante estos 3 años, su mamá siempre tenía su cabeza en los libros pero ella si daba unas visitas a kame hause y así fue como goten y la hija de krillin se conocieron.

Al llegar a kame hause, aterrizo en la arena y pudo ver allí acostado en una silla de playa y con una revista para adultos en la cara el maestro roshi, el viejo era un pervertido total pero eso no era el problema de gohan.

Se dirigió a la entrada toco la puerta y se abrió revelando a un krillin con una camiseta roja junto con unos pantalones grises y una cabellera de color negro… Espera, cabello negro?.

"hola krillin como estas… ¡qué es eso!?" pregunto gohan al ver a krillin señalando la cabeza del monje.

"jejeje…esto?" contesto krillin mientras apuntaba su cabeza, a diferencia de cómo gohan lo recordaba era diferente, bueno no tan diferente seguía siendo tan enano como siempre pero en su cabeza había pelo y gohan no recordaba que krillin tuviera pelo.

"s-si" dijo gohan confundido ya que era muy extraño ver a krillin con pelo.

"jeje pues ya ves, quería un nuevo luck" dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, luego se volvió hacia gohan con una sonrisa, "pero veo que has crecido mucho gohan" dijo con una sonrisa.

"jeje… si bueno" dijo gohan ahora era el turno de él para ruborizarse.

"pero pasa, veo que goten está impaciente" soltó una risita al ver al niño queriendo salir de los brazos de su hermano mayor, él quería jugar con marron y si seguían parados en la puerta no podría.

"sí creo que si" dijo gohan con una sonrisa su pequeño hermano estaba tratando de salir para poder jugar con la niña.

Al entrar por la puerta pudo ver el interior era igual como lo recordaba algunos cambios mínimos como un cuadro de krillin y 18 con marron.

"hola gohan por fin escapaste de las garras de tu madre" vino la voz de 18 con marron en sus brazos, dejo a la niña en el suelo que se fue directamente a goten para ponerse a jugar.

"no escape jajaja… solo vine" dijo gohan al sentirse avergonzado de que siempre le decían cosas sobre su madre.

"como sea" 18 puso los ojos y se marcho.

"no le hagas caso gohan, ella siempre es así" dijo el monje al joven aunque él estaba de acuerdo con su esposa.

"si, no te preocupes" dijo gohan aun avergonzado, empezó hablar con krillin se entretenía hablando con el monje por increíble que parezca ni el maestro roshi o el cerdito aparecieron o despertó.

Había llegado la hora de irse así que gohan se levanto y llego a goten agarrando al niño con los brazos y dando sus despedidas a todo el mundo, goten quería quedarse más pero gohan sabía que era tarde y su mama probablemente estaría echando humo así que se lo llevo prometiendo que después vendrían.

Al estar cercas del monte paoz solo un pensamiento pasaba por la mente de gohan.

"_espero que mama no esté muy enojada_" pensó con miedo, dirigiéndose a la casa Son esperando lo mejor.

**-o-**

**Primer cap echo, espero les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario y espero que se hayan entretenido leyéndolo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido y… Bye.**


End file.
